ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Camelot (film)
Camelot is a 2018 musical-adventure film. It stars Hugh Jackman as King Arthur, Alice Eve as Guinevere, Luke Evans as Mordred, Ian McKellen as Merlin and Dan Stevens as Sir Lancelot. It is based on a musical by Alan Jay Lerner and Frederick Loewe. Cast *King Arthur – Hugh Jackman (the main protagonist) *Queen Guinevere – Alice Eve (the dueteragonist) *Sir Lancelot – Dan Stevens (the former secondary antagonist) *Merlin – Ian McKellen (the tritagonist) *Pellinore – Josh Gad (the tertiary antagonist and the henchman of Mordred) *Mordred – Luke Evans (the main antagonist) *Sir Dinadan – Stanley Tucci (the tetartagonist) *Morgan Le Fey – Audra McDonald (the tetartagonist) *Sir Sagramore – Ewan McGregor (the tetartagonist) *Sir Lionel – Kevin Kline (the tetartagonist) Songs * "Overture" * "The March Parade" – Instrumental * "Camelot" (combined to Camelot (Reprise) in the soundtrack version) – Hugh Jackman and Alice Eve * "C'est Moi" – Dan Stevens * "The Lusty Month of May" – Alice Eve * "Then You May Take Me to the Fair" – Alice Eve, Kevin Kline, Stanley Tucci, Ewan McGregor and Dan Stevens * "How To Handle a Woman" – Hugh Jackman * "The Jousts" – Hugh Jackman and Alice Eve * "If Ever I Would Leave You" – Dan Stevens * "The Seven Deadly Virtues" – Luke Evans and Josh Gad * "Evermore" - Hugh Jackman * "Fie on Goodness!" – Luke Evans, Ewan McGregor, Alice Eve, Ian McKellen, Josh Gad, Hugh Jackman, Kevin Kline, Stanley Tucci and Dan Stevens * "I Loved You Once In Silence" – Alice Eve * "Camelot" (reprise) (combined to Camelot in the soundtrack version) – Hugh Jackman, Alice Eve, Dan Stevens, Ewan McGregor, Ian McKellen, Josh Gad, Stanley Tucci and Kevin Kline * "Camelot" - John Legend * "Evermore" - Josh Groban Soundtrack #"Overture" #"Camelot" - Hugh Jackman, Alice Eve, Dan Stevens, Ewan McGregor, Ian McKellen, Josh Gad, Stanley Tucci and Kevin Kline # "C'est Moi" – Dan Stevens # "The Lusty Month of May" – Alice Eve # "Then You May Take Me to the Fair" – Alice Eve, Kevin Kline, Stanley Tucci, Ewan McGregor and Dan Stevens # "How To Handle a Woman" – Hugh Jackman # "The Jousts" – Hugh Jackman and Alice Eve # "If Ever I Would Leave You" – Dan Stevens # "The Seven Deadly Virtues" – Luke Evans and Josh Gad # "Evermore" - Hugh Jackman # "Fie on Goodness!" – Luke Evans, Ewan McGregor, Alice Eve, Ian McKellen, Josh Gad, Hugh Jackman, Kevin Kline, Stanley Tucci and Dan Stevens # "I Loved You Once In Silence" – Alice Eve # "Camelot" - John Legend # "Evermore" - Josh Groban Scenes #Opening Credits #Parade #Merlin and Arthur meet #Guinvere and Arthur "Camelot" #Arthur's Dream #Lancelot meets Arthur #"C'est Moi" #May Day #Sir Sagarmore, Sir Dinadan and Sir Lionel ("Then You May Take Me To The Fair") #"How to Handle a Woman" #Jousting Match #Lancelot's Plot "If I Would Ever Leave You" #"The Seven Deadly Virtues" #Arthur is Sad #"Evermore" #The Final Battle (Part 1) ("Fie on Goodness!") #The Final Battle (Part 2) #Arthur Dies/"I Loved You Once In Silence" #Arthur Comes Back to Life/"Camelot (Reprise)" #Credits/"Camelot" #Credits/"Evermore" Category:Musical Films Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy-Adventure